Misje "A"
thumb|left|Drużyna "A", składająca się z [[Jacka, Kate, Sawyera, Locke'a i Sayida]] Misje "A" jest terminem odnoszącym się do każdej misji w której biorą udział rozbitkowie np. pojmanie Ethana lub ucieczka z Hydry . thumb|Drużyna "A" omawiająca odwet za porwanie Sun thumb|Jedna z większych misji Definicja Misji "A" Misje "A" wiąże się z Drużyną "A", w której skład przeważnie wchodzą Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Locke i Sayid. Ta nazwa została nadana przez Charlie'go a później przypomniana przez Sawyera . Misje "A" są poszukiwaniami, które przeważnie mają na celu niesienie pomocy pozostałym rozbitkom, lub polepszenie warunków ich życia. Wyprawy takie jak polowania Sawyera na dzika czy żabę są tylko osobistymi poszukiwaniami. Sezon 1 | a-team= Jack, Kate, Charlie | inni= | misja= Zdobycie radioaparatu nadawczo-odbiorczego | tło= Jack wiedział, że radio znajduje się w kokpicie i przypuszczał, że znalezienie go umożliwi im ratunek. | odkrycia= kokpit, atak potwora, radio, historia pilota. | przebieg= To była pierwsza poważna misja rozbitków, która przedstawiała Jacka jako przywódcę i nawiązała wątek Jack-Kate. Poznaliśmy niezwykłą naturę Wsypy oraz dowiedzieliśmy się o okolicznościach katastrofy. Pomyślne zakończenie bezpośrednio prowadziło do kolejnej misji. }} | a-team= Kate, Sawyer, Sayid | inni=Shannon, Boone, Charlie | misja= Nawiązanie kontaktu ze światem zewnetrznym | tło= Rozbitkowie musieli zabrać radio w wyższe partie terenu aby uzyskać lepszy sygnał. | odkrycia= transmisja Danielle (która krążyła od 16 lat), niedźwiedź polarny | przebieg= This mission introduces Sayid as a character with useful technical skills, and moved Shannon's character beyond simple whining to someone with skills, but laden with insecurities, themes that largely remained undeveloped until her final swan-song episode, "Abandoned". Danielle and her storyline were also introduced, and served as the first indication that other individuals had been on the Island. This was also the example of Misje "A" participants withholding knowledge from the larger group (that someone else had been stranded for at least sixteen years without rescue.) They also found out that at least one polar bear lived on the Island, until Sawyer killed it when the bear tried to attack the survivors. }} | a-team= Locke, Kate, Michael | inni= | misja= Zdobycie żywności | tło= Locke zaoferował się, że upoluje dzika, i pokazał swoje noże | odkrycia= Locke widział Potwora, którego opisał potem Jackowi jako "piękny". | przebieg= Ta misja była pierwszą z tych, które miały przygotowywać na ewentualne nie nadejście pomocy. Locke stał się przy tym autorytetem w dziedzinie przetrwania. }} | a-team= Kate, Sawyer, Sayid | inni= Shannon | misja= Zlokalizowanie wieży radiowej | tło= Rozbitkowie odkryli wiadomość francuskiej kobiety; znalezienie źródła tej transmisji mogło zwiększyć szanse na ratunek. | odkrycia= pojawienie się sabotażysty. | przebieg= Przypadek sabotażu był pierwszym przykładem na występowanie konfliktów wśród rozbitków. }} | a-team= Jack, Locke, Kate | inni= Boone | misja= Uratowanie Charliego i Claire | tło= Charlie and Claire zostali porwani w przez Ethana, co zmusiło Jacka, Kate i Locke'a do poszukiwania porwanych. | odkrycia= Właz | przebieg= Ta misja była początkiem następnej misji, "Tropienie Ethana" }} | a-team= Jack, Locke, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid | inni= Claire, Charlie | misja= Złapanie Ethana i przesłuchanie go. | tło= Claire wróciła do rozbitków; posłużyła jako przynęta do złapania Ethana. | odkrycia= Ethan posiada ponad przeciętną siłę. | przebieg= |uwagi= To była jedyna misja, w której wzięli udział wszyscy członkowie "Drużyny A". }} | a-team= Jack, Sayid | inni= Charlie, Hurley | misja= Zdobycie akumulatora, potrzebnego do zbudowania tratwy | tło= Hurley chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o tajemniczych liczbach, postanowił wyruszyć do Danielle po akumulator, Jack, Sayid i Charlie postanowili mu towarzyszyć. | odkrycia= Powiązania Rousseau z liczbami, most linowy | przebieg= Gdyby misja się nie powiodła, na tratwie nie zamontowano akumulatora potrzebnego do zasilania radaru, wtedy Tamci nie dowiedzieli się o tratwie i nie porwaliby Walta }} | a-team= Locke | inni= Boone | misja= Znalezienie awionetki | tło= Locke i Boon wyruszają na poszukiwania awionetki, którą Locke widział w jednym ze swoich snów. | odkrycia= Awionetka | przebieg= Locke i Boone przeczesywali dżunglę w poszukiwaniu samolotu widzianego przez Locke'a w jego śnie. Boone dostał się do wnętrza, odszukał radio i nadał sygnał S.O.S., który został odebrany przez Bernarda na drugim końcu wyspy. Niestety samolot przechylił się i Boone spadł wraz z nim na ziemię odnosząc ciężkie obrażenia, skutkujące jego śmiercią. }} | a-team= Jack, Locke, Kate | inni= Danielle, Hurley, Arzt (zabity później przez wybuch dynamitu) | misja= Zdobycie dynamitu potrzebnego do wysadzenia Włazu | tło= Jack postanowił przetransportować rozbitków do bezpiecznej strefy - Włazu. | odkrycia= Czarna Skała to stary statek transportowy, który rozbił się na wyspie | przebieg= Misja staje się początkiem kolejnej misji - otwarcia włazu. Locke spotyka się po raz kolejny z potworem. }} | a-team= Sayid | inni= Charlie | misja= Odebranie Aarona Rousseau i przyprowadzenie go do Claire | tło= Danielle, w geście rozpaczy związanej z porwaniem jej córki, sama porywa syna Claire, myśląc, że uda się jej wymienić go z Tamtymi | odkrycia= Charlie znajduje heroinę z samolotu przemytników. Wraz z Sayidem odkrywają źródło czarnego dymu. | przebieg= Po odkryciu heroiny, pojawiają się kolejne wątki związane z Charlie'm. }} Sezon 2 | a-team= Sawyer, Michael, Jin, Walt | inni= | misja= Znalezienie statku lub zamieszkałej wyspy. | tło= Michael spędził dużo czasu na budowie tratwy. Pierwsza została spalona przez Walta, natomiast druga została szczęśliwie ukończona. | odkrycia= Łódź innych, Rekin, rozbitkowie z tylnej części samolotu | przebieg= }} | a-team= Jack, Locke, Kate, Sayid | inni= Hurley | misja= Otwarcie włazu, w celu ukrycia się przed Tamtymi | tło= Tamci, byli (przypuszczalnie) w drodze, a dynamit był wstanie otworzyć właz, który stał się pewnego rodzaju sanktuarium. | odkrycia= Drabina we włazie była uszkodzona, na wewnętrznej stronie pokrywy widniało słowo KWARANTANNA, liczby były odciśnięte na włazie, Desmond, film instruktażowy, Inicjatywa DHARMA, inne przedmioty znalezione w Łabędziu | przebieg= Otwarcie włazu wprowadziło do fabuły nowe zagadnienia: Liczby, Inicjatywa DHARMA, Tamci, zróżnicowane cele rozbitków. }} | a-team= Jack, Locke, Sawyer, Kate | inni= | misja= Odnalezienie Michaela i sprowadzenie go do obozu | tło= Michael po raz kolejny wyrusza na poszukiwania syna | odkrycia= Tom, Linia | przebieg= Pierwsze spotkanie Tamtych z głównymi rozbitkami. }} | a-team= Kate | inni= Danielle Rousseau, Claire, Libby | misja= Claire szuka lekarstwa dla Aarona, Danielle szuka śladów swojej córki. | tło= Libby pomogła Claire odblokować jej pamięć z czasów kiedy była więźniem innych. | odkrycia= Stacja The Staff. | przebieg= Była to "impreza" tylko dla dziewczyn. W między czasie oglądaliśmy wspomnienia Claire. }} | a-team= Sayid, Ana-Lucia | inni= Charlie | misja= Odnalezienie balonu Henry'ego. | tło= Dla potwierdzenia swojej prawdomówności, Ben (wtedy, AKA Henry) namalował mapę do swego balonu. | odkrycia= Balon, grób prawdziwego Henry'ego Gale'a, portfel Henry'ego, prawo jazdy oraz list na 20 dolarowym banknocie. | przebieg= Ben został zidentyfikowany jako inny. Charlie ponownie wstąpił w progi A-Team. }} | a-team= Jack, Kate | inni= | misja= Propozycja wymiany Bena za Michaela | tło= Jack wierzy, że taka wymiana jest możliwa. | odkrycia= nieprzytomny Michael | przebieg= Powrót do wątku Michaela. W wyniku jego "przewodnictwa" w finale 3 sezonu, paru bohaterów zostało pojmanych przez innych. }} | a-team= Locke | inni= Eko | misja= Odnalezienie i pojmanie Henry'ego oraz odnalezienie ?. | tło= Fałszywy Henry ucieka z włazu. | odkrycia= stacja The Pearl | przebieg= Locke traci wiarę i postanawia zniszczyć stację "Łabędź". }} | a-team= Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid | inni= Jin, Sun, Hurley, Michael | misja= Uratowanie Walt'a z rąk innych. | tło= Michael po powrocie, opowiedział swoim towarzyszom o wiosce Innych. Obiecał, że zaprowadzi ich do nich. Jack i Sayid podejrzewają, że Michael kłamie. | odkrycia= Pala Ferry, łódź Innych, Posąg, Kapsuła pneumatyczna, prawdopodobna możliwość wydostania się z Wyspy. | przebieg= Poznanie "zwyczajów' innych. }} Sezon 3 | a-team= Locke | inni= Charlie | misja= Locke musiał posprzątać swój bałagan ratując Eko przed niedźwiedziem polarnym | tło= Locke w swojej wizji widzi Boone'a, który nakazuje mu ratować Eko | odkrycia= Szałas potu, Jaskinia niedźwiedzia, Zniszczony bunkier | przebieg= }} | a-team= Locke,Sayid | inni= Eko,Desmond,Nikki,Paulo | misja= Kontakt z Innymi za pomocą stacji Perła | tło= Prawdopodobnie komputer pomoże nawiązać kontakt z Innymi. Eko idzie również w stronę bunkra, jednak zmierza do samolotu | odkrycia= Jednooki | przebieg= Eko zostaje zabity przez potwora }} | a-team= Kate, Sawyer | inni= Alex, Karl | misja= Kate i Sawyer uciekają z klatek do obozu | tło= Jack każe uciekać Kate i Fordowi do obozu, wykorzystując operacje Bena | odkrycia= Canoe, Pokój 23, Hydra | przebieg= Ucieczka powiodła się. Alex i Juliet pomagali Kate i Sawyerowi }} | a-team= Jack | inni= | misja= Jack likwiduje nowotwór Bena | tło= Ben obiecuje Jackowi, ze odeśle go do domu, jeżeli ten go zoperuje | odkrycia= sala operacyjna | przebieg= Jack może wrócić do domu }} - | a-team= Kate, Sayid, Locke | inni= Danielle | misja= Locke podąża za wskazówkami z kija Eko w celu znalezienia Innych | tło= John i Sayid oferuja pomoc Kate w znalezieniu Jacka. Kate prosi o pomoc Danielle w celu znalezenia obozu wrogów. | odkrycia= Mapa DHARMY, Czystka, Mikhail Bakunin, The Flame, historia Dharmy | przebieg= Znalezienie mapy jest wprowadzeniem do nastepnej cześci misji }} | a-team= Kate,Sayid,Locke | inni= Danielle.Mikhail Bakunin | misja= 1)Podążanie za pomocą mapy kabli 2) Dotarcie do ogrodzenia i przedostanie się na drugą stronę | tło= Sayid nakazuje podążać za pomocą mapy okablowania | odkrycia= Bariera Ultradźwiękowa | przebieg= Przejscie przez ogrodzenie prowadzi do następnej części }} , | a-team= Kate,Sayid,Locke | inni= Danielle | misja= Wydostanie Jacka z baraków. | tło= Drużyna "A" znajduje w barakach grającego w piłkę Jacka. | odkrycia= Baraki, Łódź podwodna, Magiczne pudełko, Anthony Cooper | przebieg= }} , | a-team= Jack,Sayid,Sawyer | inni= Danielle,Hurley,Juliet,Jin,Karl i Alex | misja= Wysadzenie w powietrze Innych, którzy przyjdą do obozu. | tło= Danielle zbiera dynamit, aby podłożyć go do wyznaczonych namiotów. Nastepnie zostają one wysadzone na odległość | odkrycia= Stacja Zwierciadło | przebieg= }} , | a-team= Jack,Sayid,Sawyer,Kate,Locke, | inni= Danielle,Hurley,Juliet,Jin,Charlie,Desmond,Karl i Alex | misja= Udanie się do wieży radiowej i skontaktowanie się ze statkiem Naomi | tło= Charlie nurkuje w podwodnej stacji The Looking Glass, natomiast rozbitkowie udają się do wieży radiowej | odkrycia= Zwierciadło | przebieg= }} Sezon 4 | a-team= Jack i Kate | inni= Danielle i Ben | misja= Poszukiwanie Naomi, w celu skonfigurowania telefonu | tło= Naomi zostawia fałszywy trop, którym podążają Jack Ben i Danielle. Natomiast Kate zostaje zaatakowana przez Naomi, która odbiera jej telefon i zmienia częstotliwość sygnału. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Minkowskim umiera. | odkrycia= Brak | przebieg= }} | a-team= Jack, Kate, Sayid, Locke, Sawyer | inni= Grupa Locke'a, Juliet & Ekipa ratunkowa | misja=Odnalezienie wszystkich członków ekipy z frachtowca | tło= Daniel wylądował na wyspie i chce dzięki GPS odnaleźć pozostałych. | odkrycia= Odkryto, że ekipa przyleciała po Bena. | przebieg= Daniel Faraday ląduje na wyspie i spotyka Jacka wraz z Kate, po czym wyruszają odszukać pozostałą trójkę. W zatoce odnajdują Milesa, który początkowo nie ufa rozbitkom i żąda doprowadzenia do ciała Naomi, gdzie po nawiązuje kontakt z jej duchem. W międzyczasie grupa Locke'a odnajduje Charlotte w rzece; zabierają ją ze sobą. Ostatni odnaleziony członek załogi helikoptera to pilot Frank Lapidus, który wylądował na roztoczu. }} | a-team= Locke | inni= Ben, Hugo | misja= Odnalezienie Domu Jacoba | tło= Ben powiedział Locke'owi żeby uchronić wyspe musi się zapytać Jacoba co ma zrobić. | odkrycia= Mapa do domu Horace'a (aktualnie domu Jacoba). | przebieg= Ben i Locke myślą że Hurley poprowadzi ich do domu Jacoba lecz Hurley nie przypomina sobie gdzie jest dom. Locke w śnie zobaczył Horace'a budującego dom dla siebie i dla swojej żony. Horace mówi mu że jak znajdzie jego to też znajdzie Mape do domu Jacoba. Cała trójka idzie do masowego grobu pracowników Dharma. Locke znajduje mape w kombinezonie Horace'a i idzie do domu Jacoba }} Uczestnicy de:A-Missionen en:A-Missions fr:Missions des survivants ru:Миссии выживших zh:A-Missions